In the boating industry, there have been numerous innovations on the basic concept of docks and gangways bridging the gap between land/shoreline and a boat. For example, gangways with non-slip stone effect fiberglass decking are known in the art. In addition, galvanized steel gangways with hardwood decking are known in the art. Regarding docking technology, floating docks are well known in the art.
To accommodate a variable shoreline, some companies provide gangways with fixed-axle wheels or adjustable wheels. Although these systems allow the gangway to be adjusted to accommodate a variable shoreline, they are cumbersome in practice because the wheels that enable movement are commonly lodged in mud or difficult to use. Moreover, at least one company states that fixed axle wheels are not appropriate if the gangway is a component for the anchoring for a dock, such as with cable-to-shore anchoring.
Some companies even provide dock ramp moving services. In some states, docks and walkways must be at least thirty-six inches above high tide level. On Lake Lanier, for example, water levels continue to raise and fall, thus requiring boat owners to move their docks to accommodate the water level changes. Services are offered at the lake to provide one-time ramp move calls or yearly contracts. These services can be costly and/or recurring.